


Magic Mirror Mischief

by Theroguetennant



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, Magic, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theroguetennant/pseuds/Theroguetennant
Summary: Dahyun is unfortunate enough to fall victim to one of Nayeon's infamous magical pranks. She finds herself with Nayeon's reflection, in Nayeon's house-- and Nayeon's girlfriend just happens to have the day off. Nayeon's girlfriend Sana--who she also happens to have a crush on.





	Magic Mirror Mischief

Dahyun woke up on the couch. That was never a good sign, and it was an even worse start to a day. Her back groaned with pain as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

 

Oh great. It wasn’t even her crappy couch she’d fallen asleep on. She recognized the apartment immediately because of the random underwear strewn absolutely everywhere. Did Nayeon ever clean? This place was a perpetual mess.

 

Wait a second-- she had woken up in Nayeon’s apartment. Did that mean-- Dahyun turned wide eyes on the open door leading to the bedroom. She shook her head. Nah, Nayeon wouldn’t do that to Sana. But really, would Sana get angry at Nayeon for that sort of thing? Somehow, Dahyun didn’t think so. She’d heard the two of them had some sort of...arrangement? Dahyun really had no idea.

 

There were no sounds coming from the kitchen or the bedroom, so she figured she was probably all alone in Nayeon’s place of residence. How did she get here? She remembered the coven getting together for their weekly gathering the night previous. They’d partaken in alcohol and had some fun with magic.Nayeon kept encouraging her to blow off some steam, but Dahyun had just been too stressed about work the next day.

 

Oh shit, work!

 

Dahyun reached into her pocket and pulled out an unfamiliar phone. Nayeon’s phone. What was this? What had convinced Nayeon to go and pull a stunt like this? Well, it’s not like Nayeon took much convincing in the first place. The girl was notoriously impulsive.

  
A quick glance at the phone’s clock told her she was way more than an hour late for work. It also gave her a look at a part of Nayeon she’d never wanted to see. Ugh.

 

She set the phone down on the coffee table in front of her. As she did, her eyes were drawn to a hastily wrapped package addressed to her. Well, it was technically for “Doofus”, but a rose by any other name. She pushed a lacy red bra off the top of the package and hefted the package in both hands. The thing underneath the paper was surprisingly heavy. “Hmm. I wonder what this is?”

 

Well, she was here. She might as well see what Nayeon left for her. A simple tug of the string that held the ends together and the entire paper came away in one piece. Underneath it was oblong silver oval that led into an equally silver handle. Even from this side, Dahyun could see that it was a mirror. She raised an eyebrow and went to flip it over when a letter fell out of the packaging.

  
She set the mirror down on the coffee table and bent down to grab the letter. “This better be an explanation.”

 

Indeed it was.

 

The letter read:

 

Dear Doofus,

 

I bet you’re wondering what you’re doing in my apartment with my phone in your pocket. Well, the thing is, last night you just wouldn’t stop complaining about your life and how hard your job is. You told me you wanted a day off. So call me your genie, because I’m about to grant your wish. Don’t worry about your job, it’s all taken care of.

 

Take a look at the mirror and get a different perspective on things. And try to enjoy yourself. It’s magic, baby.

 

Always Yours,

Nayeon.

 

P.S: Don’t try to call me--I’m running some errands today and I can’t be interrupted.

 

Beneath the message there was a kiss in red lipstick-- Nayeon’s signature.

 

Dahyun sighed and shook her head. It was true-- she had told Nayeon that she needed a day off, but this was a little ridiculous. Also, who was she kidding with that line about errands? Nayeon had never worked a day in her life and she wasn’t likely to any time in the near future.

 

Whatever. She might as well take a look at this mirror and see what the heck Nayeon was talking about. Dahyun flipped the ornate hand mirror over and took a peek.

 

Much to her surprise, nothing happened when she looked into the reflective glass surface of the mirror. All she saw was her own slightly sleepy face looking back at her. She raised an eyebrow. “Huh. I really thought something was going to happen there. Man, my hair is a mess...guess that’s what I get for sleeping on the couch.”

 

She brushed a loose lock of hair off of her forehead and smiled. “That’s better. Now, I should really get to--what the heck?” Dahyun nearly dropped the mirror in shock. She stared, eyes transfixed on her reflection as it started changing. She could feel her bones shifting underneath her skin. It wasn’t painful, but it sure as heck felt weird. Her hair lengthened and darkened from the bright orange she’d dyed it to a more natural looking black. Dahyun could only blink in amazement as she transformed into...Nayeon?

 

There was no mistaking it--she looked exactly like the woman who had put her into this situation. Nayeon looked back at her with a surprised expression that Dahyun had never seen on her face before. Dahyun slapped her cheek with her new hand. The reflection did the same.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Dahyun gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. That was Nayeon’s voice. Nayeon’s voice had just come out of her mouth. She was Nayeon. She was…

 

She dropped the enchanted mirror back onto the coffee table and hopped up to her feet. She grimaced and shook her hands up and down. Her breathing was at once rapid and shallow. Yeah, Dahyun was panicking a bit.

 

She squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the skin on the inside of her palm. Unfortunately, she didn’t wake up safe and warm in her own bed, just in time to start the work day. She was still in Nayeon’s living room, in Nayeon’s apartment, in Nayeon’s body.

 

“Okay, Dahyun, this is real. You look and sound like Nayeon now. So what do you do now?”

 

Dahyun honestly had no idea. There was no way she was going to work looking like this. The one time Nayeon had shown up at her job to pick her up for lunch had been a total disaster. She’d somehow managed to cheese off every single one of her coworkers. The woman was pretty much banned from the entire building.

 

“Why me? I’m a good person, I donate to the poor, I volunteer at shelters, I work hard every day, I don’t deserve this…”

 

Dahyun dropped back down onto the couch and buried her face in her hands. She’d heard a lot about Nayeon’s pranks in the year and a half since joining the coven, but she’d never been on the receiving end of one...until today. How did she honestly expect Dahyun to relax while she looked like this?

 

Speaking of which….

 

Dahyun reached out with trembling fingers to grab the mirror. She poked it with one finger as if she was afraid it would burn her. After verifying that it was indeed safe to touch, she brought it back up to her face. Maybe if she tried it again, she’d turn back into her normal self.

 

No such luck.

 

Nayeon’s face looked back at her in pure puzzlement. Dahyun worked her jaw up and down and watched Nayeon do the same. She peeled her lips back in an approximation of a smile. Yeah, she even had Nayeon’s teeth. So weird. She tried experimenting with her voice next.

 

“Sally sells seashells by the seashore. Sally shells seash--ack!”

 

She’d never been the best with tongue twisters, but she was even worse with Nayeon’s tongue...and mouth. It was really strange to think that this was actually her own body, only changed to look like Nayeon’s. Magic was weird.

 

“Oh, god, what am I going to do? I can’t just sit in this apartment all day, I’ll go crazy.”

 

She really would. She hadn’t spent an entire day at home doing nothing for almost three years. The one time she’d actually tried it had resulted in her nearly burning the house down, much to the displeasure of her parents. But this wasn’t her house. This was Nayeon’s apartment. Maybe she’d find something to do in this radically different environment. It occurred to her that that was exactly what Nayeon wanted, but what else was she supposed to do?

 

Speaking of Nayeon, what was she up to? Had she transformed herself into Dahyun and gone to work in her place? Dahyun shuddered. That was a whole other set of issues she didn’t want to think about right now. Besides, Nayeon’s ego would never let her--

 

Dahyun’s train of thought was derailed by the sound of her phone-- Nayeon’s phone-- going off. _A text? What do I do with a text? Who could be texting me at this time? Well, they probably thought they were texting Nayeon. Little did they know…_

 

Dahyun pulled Nayeon’s phone out of her pajama pocket. After very quickly sliding past the lockscreen (weird to think that she looked exactly like that now), she tapped the text notification box. She froze when she saw the name at the top of the screen.

 

Sana.

 

Sana, the girl she’d had a crush on ever since she’d pulled her aside at one of their meetings just to make sure Dahyun was comfortable with all the goings-on. Sana, Nayeon’s long time girlfriend. And now her girlfriend, at least for the time being. _What am I supposed to do?_

  
Well, the first thing was reading the message she’d been sent.

 

**SANA: hey cutie! my professor called in sick today so I actually have the day off! wanna spend it together?**

 

Dahyun gaped at the words on the screen. _What am I supposed to do with this? It would be wrong to take advantage of the situation when Sana didn’t know what was going on._ On the other hand…

 

On the other hand, she had no idea what to do. She left the message on read and darted over to Nayeon’s contacts. She scrolled through the list, half-expecting the name to be absent, but she was there. Nayeon had herself in her contacts. A little bizarre, but Dahyun wasn’t going to question it. She needed to talk to Nayeon. Had she even considered Sana before going off to do whatever it was she was doing?

 

Dahyun shook her head and pressed the call button. The line rang once, twice, and then it went straight to Nayeon’s voicemail. “Hiya! You’ve reached the one and only Im Nayeon. Lucky you! If I didn’t pick up, it’s either because I’m busy with my girlfriend or because I’ve already told you to fuck off. Leave a message. I’ll answer if I care.” Charming.

 

Dahyun groaned in frustration and waited for the beep. Im Nayeon, I’m going to kill you the moment this is all over. The phone beeped and Dahyun began rambling. “Nayeon, this is Dahyun. I don’t know what crazy thought slipped into your head that made you think this would be a good idea, but its not! Sana has the day off and she wants to come here! Please, just stop whatever you’re doing and come fix this! Please-- I can’t handle being you for the day!” Her cheeks burned with the admission. Oh, Nayeon was going to hold that over her forever.

 

As soon as Dahyun ended the call, another text notification popped up. “Ah, jeez…” She went back to Nayeon’s texts and just as she feared, it was another message from Sana.

 

**SANA: cmon baby, why are you taking so long to reply? i neeeed you.**

 

Oh. Dahyun blushed. She didn’t need a mirror to tell her that her cheeks were probably redder than the bra on Nayeon’s coffee table. Just as she was steeling herself to reply, Sana sent yet another text her way.

 

**SANA: are you sick again? im coming over right now. and ive got a little surprise for you. ;)**

 

 _Oh sweet Jesus on the cross._ This was bad. Very bad. What was she even supposed to say to that? What would Nayeon even say to that? _Oh, I’m very sick, don’t come over in case you catch it!_ Nah, Nayeon would power through it, especially with a “surprise” on the line.

 

Dahyun needed to think, and think fast. Sana was probably on her way to Nayeon’s apartment right now. She would be very suspicious if ‘Nayeon’ wasn’t there when she arrived. There had to be someway to derail this train of events before something actually happened.

 

She could call another member of the coven. One of them might know how to reverse the spell. Or failing that, at least give her a way to escape without hurting Sana’s feelings. Dahyun scrolled through Nayeon’s contacts with lightning speed, searching through names with a fevered determination. “Jeongyeon? No...Chaeyoung’s probably on a job...Tzuyu? No way. She thinks Nayeon’s pranks are hilarious. Momo’s even worse at magic than I am. That just leaves...Mina and Jihyo?” Both were good options. Mina was an incredibly reasonable person who somehow managed to live a normal life even with the whole magic thing. She was also a really good friend. But she had the whole flower shop thing to run...she was a last resort. Jihyo was the one who had brought them all together. She was wise beyond her years and an amazing witch to boot. Dahyun tapped the call button.

 

Jihyo picked up on the first ring, as always. That was the best thing about her, how attentive she was. She answered the phone with, “Hello Nayeon! What’s up?”

 

Dahyun sighed in relief.

 

_Jihyo, this is crazy! I woke up in Nayeon’s apartment and I looked into this magic mirror  and now I look like Nayeon and Sana’s coming over and she says she has a surprise which is just crazy!_

 

That’s what Dahyun wanted to say. What came out instead was: “Oh hey, Jihyo. Nothing much! Just lazing around the old apartment. Sana said she had the day off, so yeah. Looking forward to that. Rrrr...that girl is just about the best thing that ever happened to me. What are you up to?”

 

Dahyun’s eyes widened in surprise. She had lost all control over her mouth and vocal cords for a second there...more than that, she had lost control over her entire body. She had just been forced to act like Nayeon. _Oh, this is just perfect. Of course Nayeon would have contingencies for me trying to escape. Can’t ruin the joke by having it end early!_

 

“I’m just practicing some of the spells you shared with us last night, Nayeon. Thank you for contributing, by the way.”

 

Dahyun felt her eyebrow quirk up against her will. “And just what is that supposed to mean? That I don’t contribute? I contribute all the time! With a lot of things!”

 

Dahyun could hear Jihyo’s bemused smile over the phone. “If you say so, Nayeon. Hmm...Tzuyu’s calling. If you don’t have anything else to tell me?”

 

Dahyun shrugged. “Nah, I’m good. Go talk to the kid! Let her know that Auntie Nayeon loves her.”

 

Jihyo laughed. “Sure will! Have a good time with Sana, Nayeon. Talk to you later. Bye.”

 

Dahyun’s hand waved at empty air. Did Nayeon really do that? “Bye bye!”

 

Jihyo hung up the phone and Dahyun’s arm fell to her side. What just happened?  She shook her head and tried speaking again, just to see if she was still under whatever spell had made her talk and act like Nayeon.

 

“Hello? This is Dahyun speaking...B-I-N-G-O and Bingo was his name-o!” Yeah, that worked just fine, so why hadn’t she been able to tell Jihyo what she wanted to? Nayeon was so dead.

 

She gave the phone a wary look. She had to give it another try. Maybe Nayeon had been expecting her to call Jihyo, and that was the reason the act-like-Nayeon clause had triggered. Maybe it wouldn’t pop up if she just called someone else--someone like Mina. Dahyun’s finger was inches away from the call button when yet another text notification popped up.

 

Dahyun panicked. Was she already here? But it couldn’t have been more than five minutes since she’d texted her last. How far away from Nayeon did Sana live anyway? Dahyun opened the text notification and instantly wished she hadn’t.

 

**SANA: i know i said it was a surprise but i just couldnt wait. i pulled over just to take this. do i make your mouth water?**

 

Beneath the text was a very explicit image of Sana in a very tiny bikini top and crotchless panties. She was wearing a pea colored coat long enough to cover up the get-up once buttoned up, but it was wide-open in the picture. The woman was standing in what looked like the bathroom of a local gas-station. Sana was looking directly at the camera, massaging her breast and sticking her tongue out for emphasis on top of it all. Dahyun’s knees wobbled. She wanted to feel guilty, so guilty for invading her privacy, but truthfully it was the hottest thing she’d ever seen in her life.

 

Still, she couldn’t help but a feel a little guilty. She shouldn’t have seen that. Sana was in a relationship with Nayeon, not her, as much as she might want things to be different. Dahyun backed out of the texts and into Nayeon’s contacts.

 

Mina. Mina could fix this. Mina had to fix this.

 

Dahyun tapped the call button and held the phone up to her ear, desperately praying that Mina would pick up and that she would be able to speak to her normally. The phone rang once, twice, three times. Dahyun was starting to lose hope...and then Mina picked up.

 

_Oh thank god! Mina, Nayeon turned me into her and now I need your help to turn back!_

 

“Hiii Mina! It’s your favorite customer! What are you up to, girl?”

 

Dahyun’s heart dropped into her stomach. Nayeon had anticipated this too.

 

Dahyun could practically hear Mina rolling her eyes over the phone. “Nayeon, I’m in the middle of a rush! If you don’t have anything urgent, I need to go.”

 

_Wait! Mina, I’m not Nayeon! I’m Dahyun!_

“Wait! Mina, I’m not Dahyun! I’m Nayeon!” Dahyun felt the faintest flicker of hope when her sentence started exactly the same way she wanted. That hope was dashed by the following words.

 

Mina sighed. “That’s nice, Nayeon. I don’t think you could ever pull off a Dahyun impression. You’re just too...you.” She paused. Dahyun had to try one last time.

 

_Please! Sana is coming over and I don’t know what to do! Save me Mina!_

 

“Hey Mina, Sana’s coming over to my place for a hot date and I think she might like a bouquet of flowers. Any recommendations?” Dahyun’s body betrayed her once more as she was forced to examine her red nail polish.

 

Mina sighed. “You know, I don’t think you’ve ever asked me about flowers. I do have some recommendations but it would take too long to go through right now. Can I call you back?”

 

Dahyun nodded up and down. Wow, Nayeon is super cheesy. “Sure thing. I’ll be waiting on that call!”

 

“I won’t disappoint. Bye now!”

 

“Bye babe! Mwah!”

 

Dahyun blew Mina a kiss and ended the call. She fell back onto the couch. “Darn it. Darn it darn it darn it.” It seemed there was no getting out of seeing Sana. Another text notification rang out from the phone.

 

**SANA: hey babe youre being super quiet today. something wrong?**

 

_Yes! Something is very wrong! I shouldn’t be here! I shouldn’t have seen that picture!_

 

None of this amounted to much of anything, because instead of replying, Dahyun just slipped Nayeon’s phone back into the pocket of her pajama pants. It was wrong, it was all wrong, she knew that, but she needed to delay the inevitable for as long as possible.

 

Dahyun bit her lip and looked around the apartment. It had been almost half an hour since she’d gotten up and she still hadn’t explored. If she was stuck here for the entire day, she might as well see what she was stuck with.

 

She pushed past the mess of dirty laundry that was strewn across the living room floor and made her way into the kitchen. She was so hungry it was almost unbelievable. She popped open the refrigerator only to be met with severe disappointment.

 

The refrigerator was entirely devoid of food beyond a half-empty box of leftover pizza. There were three canned sodas lining the door, and that was it. There wasn’t even a spare bottle of ketchup or ice in the freezer. Dahyun shook her head. “How can you live like this, Nayeon?”

 

She pulled a slice of pizza out of the box and set it on a nearby paper plate. She went to use the microwave only to realize the machine was broken. “Wow. Real nice.”

 

Dahyun shook her head and ate the pizza cold. It wasn’t the best, but her hungry stomach wasn’t complaining, so she wouldn’t either. After she finished, she tossed the plate in the trash and headed over to Nayeon’s bedroom. She figured she might as well try to look decent before Sana came over.

 

It was a weird experience, looking into the full-length mirror Nayeon had in her bedroom. She was still wearing her sky blue pajamas with the fluffy cloud patterns, which were stretched out on Nayeon’s slightly taller frame. She could see Nayeon’s midriff in the gap between her top and pants. Dahyun hadn’t been wearing any make-up when she fell asleep last night, so Nayeon wasn’t wearing either. Dahyun didn’t think she’d ever seen Nayeon without makeup. She sat down on Nayeon’s bed and pulled her big box of make-up from underneath it.

 

_So, you can’t let Sana know that you’re not really Nayeon. Otherwise that picture goes from embarrassing to mortifying--and Sana will never forgive you. The spell should help with your Nayeon impression, but she’ll never buy Nayeon looking like this._

 

Dahyun quickly applied bright red lipstick and smacked her lips together. It looked good on her new face, but she needed more. A few more minutes and she was looking passable, if not quite decent-- and it was just at that moment that Nayeon’s phone decided to ring.  Waking up in someone else’s bed was what I was waiting for, it sang, as if mocking her. Knowing Nayeon, it likely was.

 

She bit her lip upon seeing the caller ID. Sana. She had to talk to Sana. That was fine. The spell would prevent her from embarrassing herself too severely. She swiped her finger across the screen and held the phone up to her ear.

 

“Heeeeyyyy baby! I’m waiting for you at the door! Come quick! But not too quick...”

 

Dahyun gulped. _Okay, okay, calm down, you’ve got this._

 

“H-hey Sana! Uh, I’ll be right there. Oh, jeez is it hot in here?”

 

Sana paused. Dahyun blinked in shock. She’d actually said what she wanted to. So...the spell had suddenly stopped working, and she was screwed.

 

Sana giggled, a pleasant and melodious noise, even over the phone.

 

“Wow, you really are sick! Don’t worry baby, I’ve got something that’ll cheer you right up.” Her voice dipped into husky tones as she finished her sentence. Dahyun barely suppressed a moan.

 

“I’ll be right there.” She hung up the phone and dropped it onto Nayeon’s bed. _Oh my god, she’s here. Okay, so the spell doesn’t work all of a sudden. I just have to try to convince Sana that I’m Nayeon and that she’s not in the mood. If that doesn’t work, I just have to come clean before anything actually happens._

 

With that thought in mind, Dahyun swallowed the lump in her throat and went to open the door. Hand on the doorknob, she took a couple of deep breaths, and then she pulled the door open.

 

Her jaw physically dropped as she took in the image in front of her. Sana was dressed in the same outfit she had been wearing in the picture she’d sent, but her jacket was wide open in the middle of the hallway. The look in her eyes was...hungry. “Oh, god.”

 

Sana practically pounced forward, grabbing Dahyun by the collar with both hands. “That’s goddess to you.” She kicked the door closed behind her. Dahyun blinked. This was all happening so fast. Dahyun put a hand up against her chest only to catch a handful. Oh my. God.  Sana moaned. Dahyun was actually salivating at the prospect of all of...this. “W-wait...hold on a second.”

 

Sana pulled back, a disappointed look on her face. Dahyun took a couple of deep breaths, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. “Wait? The Im Nayeon wants to wait? That’s...never happened before.”

 

The ruse is up. You need to come clean, Dahyun, before this goes any further.

 

“Sana, please don’t be mad, but I’m not Nayeon. I just look like her. I’m actually Dahyun.”

 

Sana raised both eyebrows as high up as they could go. And then she did something entirely unexpected. She burst into laughter. Dahyun took a step back. Sana pointed at Dahyun’s face, her own red with amusement. Tears formed at the edge of her eyes.

 

“OHMYGODAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! The LOOK on your FACE!!!!”

 

Dahyun looked around the room. Was she being pranked? Again?

 

“You’re not mad? Wait a second, you knew?”

 

Sana nodded, her face still red. “Yeah, Nayeon told me about this last night. And even if she hadn’t, I would have known from the second you didn’t reply to my first text. Nayeon always texts back, cutie. Always.”

 

Dahyun scuffed her feet against the floor, disappointment seeping into her every pore. She had no idea why. By every measure, she should be elated at not having to go through with doing...that...with Sana. But she still felt sorely disappointed.

 

“Aww, hey, look at me.”

 

Sana put a gentle hand on Dahyun’s cheek and guided her face until they were once more eye to eye. “We can still go for it, if you want. If you want.”

 

Dahyun’s jaw dropped once more. “Wait, but what about Nayeon?”

 

Sana grinned mischievously. “She’s the one who set all this up. See, I asked her to do this...so we could talk. We’ve both known about your crush for the longest time. I hate to disappoint anyone, so I wanted to see if we could come to an arrangement.”

 

Dahyun blinked. “A-an arrangement?”

 

“Not a threesome or anything like empty like that. I know you don’t go for that kind of stuff. But me and Nayeon are pretty open. We’d like to bring you in. I mean, Nayeon thinks you’re as beautiful as I do.”

  
Dahyun poked her borrowed cheek with one finger.

 

“No, not just because you look like her. You’re a really good person, Dahyun. A really sweet girl who I’d like to date, if it’s at all possible.”

 

Dahyun’s heart beat a mile a minute in her chest. Was this real? Was this really happening right now? She worked her jaw up and down, trying to force something, anything out.

 

“Well? Aren’t you going to say something?” Sana looked at Dahyun with those puppy dog eyes and something inside of her just snapped.

  
Dahyun charged forward and clapped her hands to both sides of Sana’s face, pulling the older girl in for a kiss. It was unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. She’d dated boys before, she’d even kissed a couple of girls, but nothing compared to this moment, right here and right now. Sana moaned underneath her lips and slipped her hands into the back of Dahyun’s pajama pants. As one, the two of them tumbled down onto Nayeon’s crappy old couch.

 

Maybe Dahyun wouldn’t kill Nayeon after all.

 


End file.
